Lazy Mornings
by MistressYaoi
Summary: Lazy Mornings(ex). A pwp but not all the way. Hinata just wants to wake his bf the right way. / Includes some top!Hina bc there's not enough of that
**AN: Hahhh... So it's come to this... This is a pwp. Hinata rims Kageyama. No fucking bc it's too early in this and too late for me. Enjoy.**

 **-o-o-o-**

Hinata groans softly. Sunlight streams from the windows and hit his face, warming him and annoying the crap out of him simultaneously. He wants to go back to sleep, but once he's up, he's up. He sighs before carefully sitting up. The sheets pool into his lap as he rubs his face and scratches the back of his head. He looks over at Kageyama and smirks; totally passed out and lying on his stomach.

Hinata stretches once before settling back into bed, trying his best not to bother the other. The sheets pooled around the small of his back as he slept. Hinata couldn't help but smile at the drool slipping out of the corner of his mouth. "Cutie," he whispered, running a hand up and down his back.

It's enough to elicit a shiver through Kageyama and Hinata smirks, planting soft kisses on his neck and shoulders. A soft moan makes him stop. He looks up only to find Kageyama still asleep.

He could have fun with this. Besides, why not wake his boyfriend up with a surprise?

Hinata trails lower and lower before he's stopped by the blanket. He carefully tugs it down, past Kageyama's ass and settles it on his thighs. Hinata grins, an evil glint to his eyes as he carefully settles on top of the pale thighs.

There's a soft grunt from Kageyama, but nothing more. Hinata almost laughs when he starts snoring again. Whatever, he was going to take care of his boyfriend anyways, when he wakes up, he wakes up. He carefully rubs up and down his back, not too much pressure because he doesn't want to wake him up before the fun starts.

He slides lower on the bed, kissing Kageyama's back in the process. He carefully pushes the sheets aside and spreads his boyfriends legs so he could settle between them. Hinata softly squeezes the perfect butt before him. He wants to rut against him, pound into him, he's already so hard, but he can hold back. Morning surprises and all that.

He ducked his head down, licking and teasing the others balls. He couldn't get to Kageyama's dick, but that was just fine.

He spread those ass cheeks wider, giving little kitten licks to his lovers hole. He could still taste some of the vanilla lube that they used the night before. It made him chuckle deeply, wanting nothing more than to bury his dick back inside that tight ass.

Hinata got to work.

He gave a full, flat-tongued lick over his balls and past his hole. He hummed before pressing sucks and kisses against him. Hinata could hear Kageyama's breathing speed up and knew it was a matter of time before he woke up.

Hinata doubled his efforts. Stopping only momentarily to grab the lube from last night When he got a finger in, tongue licking at the rim, Kageyama groaned loudly, hand going to Hinata's hair.

Hinata chuckled, eyes lidded as he kept fingering his boyfriend, lifting his head just slightly to speak. "Good morning love."

He was greeted with a moan and a soft "good morning". Hinata just smirked as Kageyama tugged at the his hair and forced him back down.

"More Shouyou."

"With pleasure."

Hinata went slowly, easing Kageyama open with his tongue and fingers. He slipped two in with the help of the lube and slowly stretched his hole. Hinata groaned, the hole was still so god damn tight, it drove him insane. He took his fingers out before plunging his tongue in, getting a moan from Kageyama. Hinata was grinning when Kageyama pulled his head back and got onto his knees, face still pressed into the bed.

The red head smacked his ass once, twice before spreading it with one hand and diving in. He started stroking himself, couldnt ignore his hard cock any longer.

Kageyama was a mess, moaning and shoving his face into a pillow. One hand was back, clutching at Hinata's hair while the other gripped the bed sheets. It was so fast, and when Hinata started stroking his dick, the heat pooled almost instantly. Kageyama gasped, getting louder before shouting, "Oh my god, Shouyou!" and came on the blankets.

Hinata stroked him through it, speeding up his hand on his own member. With a grunt and a low moan ("Oh fuck, _Tobio_ "), Hinata came afterwards.

He sighed, collapsing onto his back next to Kageyama. Kageyama ran his hands through the other red hair and sighed. He smirked. "What was that all about?"

Hinata grinned at how husky his voice sounded, he did Good. "Just wanted to wake you up right."

Kageyama chuckled and kissed the others hand before leaning in. Hinata's eyes lidded and he leaned up a bit, only to be met with air. He opened his eyes to find a look of shock, disgust and amusement rolled into one on his boyfriends face.

"You just ate my fucking ass, no, brush your damn teeth. I Just woke up and my morning breath is _terrible_ , so I'll join you in a sec. Just need a breather."

Hinata laughed all the way to the bathroom, shutting the blinds on the way.

 **-o-o-o-**

 **AN: When I read smut I'm like "awwww yeeee". When I write it? Right now I feel so ashamed. I wrote graphic depictions of rimming.**

 ***sighs* this is my life.**

 **Hope you enjoyed lol**


End file.
